Sweet release
by widerthandistance5647
Summary: Emma has a problem. Regina gladly helps her. In the meantime, will they fall in love? PWP. Smut. Magic!cock.
1. Chapter 1

It was Regina's day off. She had been newly reinstated as mayor a few months ago and she had finally taken a well-deserved day to herself. This was why she was annoyed when her phone rang and Emma's name popped up on her screen. This wasn't the first time Emma had called her for help, which Regina was assuming she was after since Henry was at school and there were no current villains plaguing the town. Usually, Emma had the decency to wait until the afternoon for a magical mishap, but at least she was practicing. Even if it did interfere with Regina's schedule.

Rolling her eyes, she answered, "What is it, Miss Swan?"

Instead of being met with a sarcastic, "Hello to you, too.", Regina was met with an awkward silence.

"I could have done without listening to you breathe this morning, Miss Swan," she said into the phone. "So please, whatever it is you called for, do get to the point. It is my day off, you know."

"Hi," came the awkward and too late greeting. "I, uh, have a litt - well, actually, it's kind of a big - problem" and here Regina was certain she heard a touch of pride, "and I need your help."

"So I surmised," Regina rolled her eyes again. How she ever came to be friends with the Charmings she would never know. "What did you do this time?"

More silence. Then finally, "I think it would be best if you came over."

Shaking her head in protest, despite the fact that Emma couldn't see her, Regina said, "Oh no. It's my day off. If you need my help, you can come over to the mansion. Otherwise, you'll have to deal with it yourself."

She received a frustrated, "I've tried." before Emma abruptly hung up.

Even though Regina wasn't fond of knowing the blonde was in some sort of predicament, she was determined to enjoy her day off. Emma didn't sound like she was in trouble. She probably just magicked Snow's favorite toaster away again. And that was why Regina didn't feel a need to rush to her aid. If Emma wanted help, she knew where to find her.

* * *

And that was why Regina was soaking in a luxurious bubble bath, an indulgence she didn't often afford herself. Candles were burning, the scent of apple cinnamon filling her nostrils. Soothing classical music was playing in the background. And Regina's eyes were closed in relaxation.

The way the water caressed her skin felt good, which reminded her of another activity she had long been deprived of. She slowly ran her hands up and down the length of her body, re-familiarizing herself with her curves. She brought one hand up to her right breast and started fondling it gently, giving her nipple the barest of brushes. She was trailing her other hand down her torso when she heard a breathy "Fuck." that did not come from her.

Regina opened her eyes to glare at her intruder.

"Miss Swan," she said sternly, not bothering to remove her hand from her breast even though it had stilled, "what do you think you're doing in my bathroom?"

Emma's eyes widened, as if she was surprised she was caught ogling and she stammered, "You said you would help me if I came. To the mansion. If I came to the mansion."

Regina smirked. Emma was so easily flustered when it came to matters of sex. It was endearing really, seeing the brazen Savior so embarrassed by simple nudity. Regina admitted to herself that she liked the way Emma looked when she was flushed with embarrassment, and the mayor made no move at decency.

"So I did," she replied. "What is your problem, dear?" She looked Emma up and down, which earned her a gulp from the blonde. "You don't look like you've got a problem."

To Regina's amazement, Emma flushed a deeper shade of red and turned away. "It would be better if I told you what happened when you're dressed."

"I'm the one naked, Miss Swan. I have no problem with it. Just tell me what is the matter."

Emma looked toward the robe Regina had laid aside for herself and then back to Regina, her eyes pleading.

"Oh very well," Regina scoffed, getting up from her bath. "Help me out."

Emma hastily grabbed the robe and turned around, only to gape at Regina, standing nude in her bathtub, glistening with the water.

"Well?" Regina said, hand outstretched for the robe.

Slowly Emma handed it to her, but not before Regina caught her giving her a long once over. The queen blamed the hardening of her nipples to the change in temperature from the warm water to the cool air around her.

Stepping out of the tub and wrapping herself in the robe, she once again asked, "And what happens to be so important that you had to interrupt my day off?"

Taking a deep breath, Emma quickly looked Regina in the eye before darting her attention to the ceiling, "Isomehowgavemyselfadick."

Regina rolled her eyes. She did that a lot around Emma. "Honestly, if you expect me to help, you can at least enunciate."

"I gave myself," Emma repeated slowly, "adick."

Regina looked at Emma, her eyes traveling down to the other woman's crotch then back up to her face, "Excuse me, what? I must have misheard you."

Suddenly frustrated, Emma blurted out, "I gave myself a dick, Regina. I've got a cock. Okay?"

And for good measure, Emma tugged her sweatpants down to her knees to brandish her newly acquired appendage at Regina, who noticed with interest that it was delightfully erect.

"Oh."


	2. Chapter 2

Regina blinked but the cock did not disappear. Without meaning to, she licked her lips, prompting the cock to twitch. This was interesting.

"Oh is right," said Emma, tugging her sweatpants back up.

"How did this happen?" Regina asked. She only knew of two ways to acquire a magic cock. The first required the recitation of a spell, which she was certain Emma couldn't have possibly learned, especially since she seemed so bewildered. This was not a spell one could perform by accident. And the second way was strong desire mingled with incredibly strong magic. But what could Emma want with a dick when she was dating the pirate?

"I don't know!" Emma said. "All I know is that when I woke up this morning, it was here."

"Intriguing," Regina murmured. She really was impressed with Emma's powers. She had performed an incredibly feat of magic in her sleep. "Let me see it again."

This time Emma was modest and didn't immediately grant Regina access.

"If you want my help," Regina said, "I need to see what we're dealing with."

Emma reluctantly pulled down her pants again, but she didn't miss the way Regina's eyes darkened ever so slightly.

Regina dropped down to her knees to expect the cock and Emma inhaled sharply. Regina was amazed. This was the best looking cock she had ever seen, and she'd seen her share, and Emma had conjured it by accident. It was just the right size. Before she could stop herself, she licked her lips again. Then she looked up at Emma.

"Have you tried masturbating?"

And, fuck, if Emma wasn't already erect, she'd certainly be now. Regina on her knees in front of her, looking up at her, her pretty mouth mere millimeters from her cock. "Yeah," she managed to get out. "I've thought about all sorts of things and tried to jerk off but I can't seem to make myself cum."

"Do you mind if I try something?" Regina asked. "I've heard that these magical cocks will disappear once the wearer, for lack of a better term, orgasms."

"Yeah, sure," Emma shrugged, "what are you going to -?"

Before she could finish her thought, Regina's lips were wrapped around the head of her cock. A moan sounded throughout the bathroom and Emma wasn't sure if it came from her or the mayor. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as Regina took more of her in her mouth. And fuck, she was good at that. When she started using her tongue, Emma was certain she was going to come. It took all of her willpower to force herself to open her eyes and look down. To prove to herself that this was really happening. A queen was on her knees in front of her, sucking her dick like it was a casual occurrence and not the single greatest thing to ever happen to Emma in her entire life.

Regina, for her part, was enjoying herself immensely. It had been an incredibly long time since she'd had the pleasure of sucking a big dick. Neither Graham nor Robin were really big enough to enjoy and neither had been too into the idea, so Regina had never truly bothered. But Emma, Emma was perfect. Her cock was amazing. It was the perfect length to deep throat and the perfect girth to make her mouth feel so full. And the way Emma reacted, her moans getting louder and her hips instinctively thrusting to get more friction had Regina getting incredibly wet.

Getting her first taste of Emma's pre-cum, Regina moaned. Damn, she's missed this. She began to take more of Emma into her mouth, looking up at the blonde and meeting her stare. The way her eyes were trained on her and the look of utter desire and hunger on her face was enough to drive Regina to suck a little more forcefully, gently applying teeth and quickly swirling her tongue around to soothe.

"Fuck yes," Emma moaned, grasping fistfuls of Regina's hair. Her hips thrusting harder.

Regina smiled. She could tell Emma was restraining herself. Trying to be gentle. And she appreciated it. She really did. And the kindness only spurned her to release Emma's cock with a pop, earning a look of utter disappointment from Emma, as she ordered, "Fuck me, Emma. Fuck my dirty little mouth with your big, big cock."

That made the look of loss on Emma's face turn to one of sheer happiness and lust. Taking Emma back into her mouth, Regina was pleased to feel Emma's restraint slip away.


	3. Chapter 3

With permission, Emma didn't hesitate. She gripped Regina's hair tightly and started thrusting in earnest. The feel of the mayor's mouth on her cock was exquisite. She had never been one to wish she had a dick before, but now all she could think was that she had been missing out on a lot. No wonder guys loved getting blown so often. Emma felt that she would happily die like this, with Regina swirling her tongue around her cock head and sucking her dick like it was a lollipop.

After a few more minutes of thrusting in and out of Regina's mouth, grasping her head closer, closer, Emma could feel herself getting close to the edge.

"I'm gonna," she grunted, "cum, Regina. I'm gonna cum."

Regina released the cock to briefly urge Emma on, "Yeah, Emma, cum. Cum in my mouth and let me swallow you."

And the moment Regina reclaimed Emma's dick, the blonde came harder than she ever had in her life. And she was impressed by the way Regina swallowed in earnest, spurt after spurt. When she was spent, she pulled out.

Breathing heavily, she said, "Damn, 'Gina, that was fucking amazing."

Regina wiped her lips and got off her knees. "It was quite extraordinary, I agree." Then she looked down. "But it doesn't seem like your problem has gone away."

Emma looked down as well. And while her cock was now soft, it was definitely still there. She sighed.

"Well, you gave it your best shot."

Regina gave a hearty chuckle, "Oh, Miss Swan, who do you think I am? I'm not even close to finishing. Let's just move into the bedroom, shall we?"

Emma's eyes were glued to Regina as the other woman walked out of the bathroom and toward the bed, dropping her robe in the process.

"Your ass is so gorgeous," she said, following the brunette.

Regina looked over her shoulder at Emma and smirked, "Why don't you come over here and fuck it then?"

And just like that, Emma could feel herself getting hard again. She hastily made her way over to where Regina was on the bed.

"Hell, yes," Emma hissed. "But first, let me repay the favor."

Regina's brow wrinkled. "What?"

"I'm going to eat out your exquisite pussy," Emma said. "Quid pro quo."

"Ooh, Latin," Regina said, teasing, "how impressive. But you don't have to. I'm not the one with the problem."

"I know I don't have to," Emma said. "But if you'll allow me, I really, really want to. I've been dreaming about eating your pussy since the second I saw you."

Regina smirked, "Oh really?"

Emma nodded vigorously. "Every day. Sometimes more than once a day. Do you know how many times I've touched myself thinking about tasting you? Fuck. That's what I was dreaming about last night. Fucking you. With my tongue. With my fingers. With a strap-on."

Regina was impossibly turned on. Her mind was racing. And then she caught what Emma had said.

"You were dreaming about fucking me?"

"Well, yeah," Emma said, suddenly feeling a little embarrassed and ridiculous. "You're hot."

"Why would you fantasize about me when you have the pirate?"

At that Emma smirked, "Haven't you ever heard of a beard, Regina? I'm not into Hook. I want to be into you. I've never even had sex with Hook. Because the only thing that gets me wet - or," at this she glanced down, "in this case, hard, is thinking about fucking you."

Regina's eyes grew darker and she knew she was just dripping. She was so wet. So ready. But her mind wouldn't shut off just yet.

"So you were dreaming about fucking me," her voice low, "before you woke up with that marvelous cock of yours?"

"Yeah," Emma answered, not understanding where Regina was going.

"Don't you see, Emma?" Regina said. "Your magic enhanced your dreams. Made them real."

"So?"

"So the only way to 'get rid' of your dick, is to do what you were doing in your dreams. You need to fuck me."

"With pleasure, your majesty. On your back. Let me eat that soaking wet pussy."


	4. Chapter 4

Regina didn't even protest. She just did as Emma had ordered. Many of the people she had bedded had tried to take control in the bedroom, but Regina had never allowed that. Usually she sent them packing and then either took matters into her own hands or she procured a more pliable bedmate. Being ordered about by Emma, however, had her completely turned on. She laid down on her back and spread her legs, displaying her soaking wet pussy to Emma's hungry gaze.

Emma licked her lips and took in the sight of the perfect pussy in front of her. Regina was dripping wet. Her pussy was glistening with her arousal. Emma was drinking in the sight of the pussy that she was about to devour. She was breathing heavy and just staring, mesmerized.

Regina was getting impatient. "Are you going to get to work or do I need to start without you?"

That snapped Emma out of her daze and she eagerly bent down. She inhaled deeply, getting a marvelous whiff of Regina's scent. She licked her lips once more before diving in. Her first taste of the brunette was even better than she had imagined. She used her tongue to trace every fold of Regina.

Regina's eyes rolled in the back of her head. What Emma lacked in finesse, she certainly made up for in eagerness. Emma was eating her pussy like it was an Olympic event and she was out to win gold. She was drinking her juices like she had been stranded in the desert and Regina was a cool glass of water. She was making out with her pussy like it was the best thing she had ever had her mouth on and if she stopped for even a second she would die.

"Harder," Regina grunted, grasping at long golden locks, directly Emma to where she needed her most. She was rewarded by a swirl of tongue against her clit. "Fuck, yes. Just like that. Eat me. Suck my clit."

Emma did as she was told with enthusiasm. She had never tasted a more delicious pussy before in her life and if she had her way she would never be deprived of this ever again. She loved having Regina in her mouth. Her slickness. The way the right swipe of her tongue made the mayor squirm. The way she got so impossibly wet when she sucked on her clit. This was heaven. As much as she loved it when Regina sucked on her dick like it was her job, Emma was certain that having Regina's impossibly perfect pussy in her mouth was even better.

Regina loved the way Emma could read her breathy moans. The way she knew exactly what Regina wanted. The only thing she liked more than sucking dick was having her pussy eaten and Emma Swan was proving to be just the gift she needed. And the fact that Emma seemed to be in no hurry at all to get rid of her little problem and that she was just content to provide Regina as much pleasure as possible with no incentive for herself just made Regina wetter. She was certain that if Emma wasn't licking and sucking relentlessly, she would be dripping down her thighs.

"God, yes," she moaned. "Fuck. Harder, Emma. I'm almost there."

The blonde responded well and started licking even more eagerly, hitting the other woman's clit with her nose. She was determined to bring the other woman to climax without her fingers. There would be time for that later. Right now she wanted Regina to come with her mouth. She didn't need a dick to make the other woman lose herself.

As she felt herself growing impossibly harder, however, she was glad she had it for the moment. Because if the way Regina felt on her tongue was any indication, she would feel fucking amazing on her cock. All slick and tight and ready for her.

Emma licked around Regina's pussy once more before attacking her clit with her mouth. Sucking hard and reaching up to pinch Regina's nipples and fondle her breasts.

And that's what did it. Regina moaned even more and Emma could feel her pussy tightening. The tell tale signs that the other woman was coming. She kept licking and sucking. Letting the other woman ride her face. Letting the orgasm ride out. With a last flick of her tongue against her clit, Regina cried out her name.

Once the brunette recovered, she pulled Emma up to her by her hair. She attacked her mouth, kissing her, tasting herself on the blonde's lips. They both moaned. When they had to part for air, Regina looked at Emma and then down at her extended cock.

"Fuck me."


	5. Chapter 5

Emma was eager to do as the queen ordered. Her cock was hard and ready, pre-cum covering her cock head. She raised a questioning eyebrow at Regina.

The queen looked at her then shook her head, "No need for a condom. You don't have the proper equipment to impregnate me. Plus, I want to feel you, all of you, as you stretch my pussy with your big cock. Then I want you to cum inside me and fill me up."

Those words turned Emma on so much and she could feel her cock start to quiver. It was as excited as she was to be inside the queen. She kissed her way down Regina's body, stopping to pay ample attention to the brunette's generous breasts, licking and sucking at her nipples. But Regina grew impatient and took Emma's cock into her own hands.

Having Regina line her cock up to her soaking wet entrance just turned Emma on even more. Once she was ready, she thrust in. Even though her cock was big, Regina was so wet, so slick that Emma just slid in and it was only a matter of minutes before she was completely inside.

Regina moaned. "Fuck yes. You feel so good. I'm so full."

The mayor started to thrust, hungry for friction, but Emma was still. She couldn't believe the immense pleasure she was experiencing. She finally understood why guys wanted sex so much and why they never wanted to wear condoms. Regina's pussy felt amazing. It was wet. It was tight. It was slick and soft. Her cock felt so good. She was amazed she didn't come undone right then and there.

"I need a minute," she told Regina. "You feel so fucking amazing, babe, and I want to make you feel amazing too but I don't trust myself not to cum inside of you right this very second. Your pussy feels so good on my hard cock."

Regina smirked. Her thrusting slowed. She was glad Emma was on top or else she couldn't be stopped from riding the blonde hard until they both came.

"Take all the time you need. I'm glad to be full of your cock for as long as possible."

Emma groaned. She grasped at Regina's hips and started to slowly thrust. Fuck she loved being inside Regina. The way the queen's hips met her own. The way the slickness felt on her cock. The way Regina was just so damn wet.

"Harder. Faster," Regina urged. "More."

The queen then spread her legs I possibly wider, placing her knees on Emma's shoulders, making Emma's cock go even deeper. Filling herself up more with the blonde's hard dick.

Emma didn't know how it was possible but knowing that Regina wanted her dick that much made her even more turned on and the new position let her thrust even better. She was pumping herself in and out of the queen. In and out. Harder. Faster.

Regina kept moaning. Louder. Louder. Urging Emma on. Saying her name. Telling her she wanted and needed to be fucked. Hard. Fast. Needed to be full of Emma. Only Emma. She ordered Emma to never stop fucking her.

"Never want to stop," Emma grunted, reaching a hand down to finger Regina's clit.

"Fuck, yesssss," Regina groaned, all sibilant hiss. "Yes, Emma. You know how to fuck a queen. Right there. Just like that. A little more."

Thrusting with all her strength and twisting and flicking the other woman's clit, Emma was ready to explode. Just as she was about to burst, Regina's pussy got impossibly tighter and she knew that the other woman was close.

Regina looked up at Emma and ordered, "Come with me."

And they both did. Emma fell of the edge first and she could feel her cum filling up the queen. And the feel of the blonde's cum inside of her set Regina off the edge and she started to cum.

"Shit, yes, this is so good," Emma said, continuing to thrust and flick at the other woman's clit, knowing it was enhancing her pleasure.

Just as Emma was riding out her orgasm and she thought Regina was coming off her waves of pleasure too, the brunette gripped her tightly and moaned, "I'm coming again."

Wanting to give Regina as much pleasure as possible, Emma renewed the power behind her thrusts, being mindful of how sensitive the mayor would be after her first orgasm but knowing she needed more pressure. Emma focused on a steady in and out rhythm. In and out. She took her cock out almost all the way, leaving in just the tip of her bulging cock head, then thrust her whole cock back inside. Stretching Regina. Filling her up.

She could feel the queen start to tighten even more and she knew she was coming. Fuck it felt amazing.

Once Regina was done and Emma was satisfied that she wasn't going to come a third time, she pulled out.

When Regina recovered her breath, she looked up at Emma and smiled. Then she looked down at the mixture of their juices flowing out of her pussy and she caught a glimpse of the blonde's cock.

"Looks like your little present is still here," she purred. "Good. Because next time, I'm going to ride you so hard."

Emma smirked. "Oh really?"

Regina nodded in the affirmative.

"Well that may be so," Emma said, "but first, I think I'm going to eat you out again, Madame Mayor, and see what we taste like together."

And with that, Emma didn't hesitate and bent down to lick up Regina's dripping cunt once more, moaning at the taste of their mingled cum.

"Fuck, I could get used to this."


	6. Chapter 6

Emma moaned as she tasted Regina again. Even though she had eaten the other woman out earlier that morning, the blonde swore it had been too long since she'd had the queen's perfect pussy in her mouth.

"Fuck, you taste so good."

Her words were met with an upward hip thrust from Regina.

"Yeah, you like licking my pussy?" the queen taunted. "You like eating me out after your big cock has fucked me so good? You like the taste of our cum mixed together? Of your hot juices all over my wet pussy?"

Emma just moaned and continued to lick and suck at the mayor. Fuck, eating her pussy was hot, but hearing Regina was even hotter. And her words turned Emma on so much. She could feel herself getting hard again. But first she was determined to make the queen cum again.

Regina loved the way Emma ate pussy, like it was her job. She loved the way her tongue was all over, almost without purpose, and then focused solely on her clit. She grabbed Emma head in her hands, directing her talented mouth to where she needed her the most.

"Yesss," she hissed. "More. Fingers."

Emma smirked, "Still need to be filled? Missing my giant cock already?"

But the blonde didn't keep her waiting long, so eager to please. She enthusiastically thrust in two fingers, which slid in with ease. She thrust her fingers in and out, in and out, in a steady rhythm, while licking and sucking at Regina's clit.

After several long moments, Regina was ready for more, "Another," she ordered. "Teeth."

Emma's brow quickly quirked up before she added another finger, stretching Regina further, and started lightly nipping at the other woman's clit.

"Fuck," moaned the brunette. "Yes. Just like this. Just like this. Yessss."

The blonde complied. Thrusting at a steady pace and alternating licking, sucking, and nipping at Regina's clit. She could tell the other woman was close. She could feel her start to tense and her muscles clenching around her fingers. She didn't let up, only made sure to keep her pace.

Emma looked up at Regina, saw the way the other woman's breasts were moving, the way her mouth was open, and her eyes had drawn closed in ecstasy.

"Regina, look at me," she ordered. "I want to see you come."

Regina struggled for a moment before she was able to comply. She stared directly at Emma, looking into the blonde's darkened and hungry gaze. She could see the blonde's fingers pumping in and out of her pussy, could see her tongue dart out and swirl around her clit. And then she could feel herself falling over the edge in bliss.

"Em-ma!" she moaned, drawing out the other woman's name. She could feel the waves of pleasure wash over her and she noticed that Emma didn't stop. She was still pumping in and out steadily, still applying pressure on her clit.

"Again," she heard before she could feel the waves get stronger. Could feel herself getting closer to another climax.

She moaned, loudly. There was no more strength left in her for words. Just sounds of pleasure as her second orgasm crashed into her and she wantonly rode Emma's fingers, drawing out her pleasure and Emma was giving it to her.

It was long moments before Regina was able to recover herself enough to notice Emma was no longer licking at her pussy, but instead curled up into her side. She turned her head and was met with a light kiss and a smile.

"I'm going to go downstairs to get some water and a snack," Emma said. "Gotta keep up the strength."

Regina just nodded, fully satisfied. She watched Emma walk out of the bedroom, completely nude, her ass swaying as she walked.

When she was alone, she reflected. It had been a long time since she had been so thoroughly fucked. So fully satisfied. Emma knew exactly what to do, exactly how to bring Regina the fullest amount of pleasure. She took orders well. She read her body even better. And she was focused on giving Regina pleasure, not taking it from her. Regina couldn't remember the last time that she had felt so damn good, so fucking satisfied and pleasured, by another person. She felt like she had used and been used by Emma Swan in a way that she hadn't been or hadn't been able by anyone else. It thrilled her. It made her wet. Even though she had come countless times already, she was ready to fuck Emma and be fucked by Emma again.

Regina also noted, in her pleasure addled mind, that Emma knew her house well enough to feel at ease to go down into the kitchen, stark naked, to get herself a snack. That in in itself sent a slight thrill through Regina, the realization that Emma knew her so well.

When Emma returned minutes later, proudly carrying two glasses of water and two bananas, Regina laughed.

"Quite the caveman, huh?"

"Well, you know," Emma said, not at all embarrassed, "it's what we do. We fuck our women senseless, then we go hunt and gather sustenance so we can fuck them again."

Regina let out a small moan at being claimed and taken care of, in more ways than one.

"Why would I need a banana when I have that?" she indicated Emma's cock, proudly sticking out from between her legs.

"You can eat this later," Emma said, gesturing to her cock and waggling her eyebrows. "But first, potassium and hydration. I don't need you passing out on me, from anything other than the mind blowing orgasms, of course."

"Of course," Regina agreed, taking the proffered snack. "Thanks."

"For?"

"Getting some for both of us."

"Hey, I wouldn't come in here, fuck you senseless, then raid your kitchen without at least sharing in my victor's spoils," Emma joked, even though she knew what Regina meant. "I have better manners than that."

Regina just nodded. Even after knowing Emma for so long, the blonde never ceased to amaze her.

"Well, hurry up," the queen said, changing the subject from topics neither of them wanted to delve into further, "because I do recall that I was going to ride your giant cock. I can't wait to have it inside me again, stretching me and filling me. I'm going to fuck you so hard, ride you so hard, you're going to wish that cock of yours was permanent so that it could always be in my soaking wet pussy."

"Trust me, Regina, that thought's already crossed my mind."


	7. Chapter 7

Emma hastily climbed back onto the bed. Almost instantly she and Regina were in a heated embrace with Emma kissing the other woman anywhere she could get her mouth on. Her neck, her lips, her breasts. Each lusty intake of breath from Regina was enough to spurn Emma on, encouraging her to suck at the brunette's pulse point or swirl her tongue around her nipples.

Regina was incredibly aroused. She didn't quite know how it was possible. She and Emma had been fucking all day, but she was more than ready for more. She could feel her wetness start to drip down her thighs. She was amazed at how skilled a lover Emma was, to be able to elicit such reactions from her body the way no one else had ever been able to.

"Emma," she moaned when the blonde had discovered a particularly sensitive area behind her ear, "I need you now."

"I'm right here," the Savior murmured against her skin.

Regina smirked, "I meant inside me, dear. My pussy is just aching for you."

Emma pulled back to look Regina in the eye, "Oh? Well, if I do recall correctly, you were going to ride my big cock, weren't you?"

Regina just nodded.

"Well, then, it's up to you." Emma winked salaciously at Regina, gesturing to her erection. She laid back, dick in the air, and waited for Regina to make a move.

The queen didn't hesitate. She bent down to kiss Emma's cock before she kissed her way up the rest of the blonde's body. She took a few moments to appreciate the Savior's toned abs and even more time to appreciate her ample breasts.

As she was sucking on one of Emma's pert nipples, Regina realized that she loved fucking this woman and she wished they'd started this a long time ago. The feel of Emma in her mouth was addicting. Regina was sure she'd find the other woman's pussy even more satisfying than her breast. The way Emma was so responsive to her just served to arouse Regina even more, each moan and breathy utterance of her name.

Regina was so focused on Emma that she almost forgot what she had started. When Emma grabbed the back of her head to keep her at her breast, however, she remembered. She pulled back.

"There will be plenty of time for that later. I need more of you in me right now."

With that, she moved to straddle the blonde, lining up the other woman's erection with her dripping pussy. Regina slowly lowered herself onto Emma's hard cock, enjoying the sensation of it slowly filling her, stretching her. She was so wet that she was able to slide down and take all of Emma's hard dick easily.

Emma groaned a low, "Fuck." when she saw Regina on top of her. Having the other woman's pussy on her hard cock was amazing, but having that sensation plus the vision of Regina's breasts as the bounced with each of Regina's movements was even better.

"Get to ridin', cowgirl," she joked.

Regina rolled her eyes as she also rolled her hips, acquainting herself with the way Emma's cock felt in this new position. Once she found an angle she liked, she started thrusting harder.

When Emma gripped her waist, Regina placed her own hands on the blonde's shoulders, steadying herself as she started to ride the other woman in earnest. She could feel Emma thrusting upwards, trying to match her pace, and that just spurned her on even more.

Regina would be embarrassed that she was already so close to coming if she had been fucking anyone else. But for some reason, with Emma it didn't matter. Regina knew she could come a million times and the blonde would still want to please her. With this feeling of security, Regina allowed herself to let go.

Up and down, up and down. Her thighs clenched. She could feel Emma's hands travel from her hips to her ass. She could feel Emma's tongue on her nipples, her teeth nipping at her breasts.

She slowed her pace some so that Emma could take one of her nipples into her mouth. The sensation of Emma sucking her nipple and the cock going in and out of her pussy and the feel of Emma kneading her ass sent Regina over the edge.

She came hard. The mayor could sense that this orgasm was not like ones she had previously experienced. It was more intense. More pleasurable. As she came, she could feel more build up and when she felt the sensation of a rush of liquid, she knew something was different.

"Holy shit," she heard Emma say, her tone amazed. "Regina, I think you just squirted all over me."

A little embarrassed and recovering from her intense orgasm, Regina opened her eyes and looked at Emma.

"Is that good?"

"Fuck, yes, it's good," Emma nodded emphatically. "It's fucking amazing and so hot. Shit, I love being covered in your juices, love that I was able to make you come so hard."

Regina smiled and gingerly lifted herself off of Emma, whom she noted was still hard as a rock.

"Oh, yeah?" she asked. "Wanna see if you can make me do it again?"

"Hell yeah," Emma answered eagerly. "On your hands and knees; I'm going to fuck you from behind and you're going to come all over your sheets."

Without pause, Regina did as she was told, eager to be fucked again. Once she was on her hands and knees, her ass in Emma's face, she looked back at the blonde.

"Damn, Regina, you look so good like that. So ready for me. So hot. Your pussy so hungry for me cock."

Emma grabbed at Regina's ass, kneading it, kissing it.

"Fuck, I love your ass," she said before she gripped Regina lightly by the hips to line up her hard cock to the queen's aching pussy.


	8. Chapter 8

Emma thrust her hard cock all the way into Regina, reveling in the feel of the other woman's slick wetness.

"God, 'Gina," she groaned, "your pussy is so fucking great. So wet, even though we've been fucking all day."

"All for you," Regina breathed out.

Those words urged Emma to thrust even harder. Faster. She tightened her grip on Regina's hips and started pushing in and out of her in earnest.

Regina's eyes rolled to the back of her head. The pleasure from Emma's cock was exquisite. If Regina didn't know better, she'd've sworn Emma'd always had a cock, she knew how to fuck so well with it. She knew just how fast and hard Regina needed to be fucked. Emma knew just how to stretch Regina.

"Unnhhh," she moaned, all semblance of words escaping her.

Emma sped up the pace, really started pounding into Regina's slick pussy. It felt so good. Regina's elbows buckled and she found herself face down on her pillows, ass in the air, but she didn't care. It felt so fucking fantastic. She was sure she could stay like that forever.

But then Emma reached a hand around to start rubbing at her clit, and Regina knew she wasn't going to last much longer.

"So good," Emma said, flicking at Regina's clit lightly. "So wet. Your pussy is so needy."

"Mmmmm," Regina hummed in agreement, moaning slightly from the motion of Emma's cock deep in her pussy and her hand on her clit. "Been a long time. Needed to be fucked. Hard. Needed you."

Instead of replying, Emma just focused harder on making the woman in front of her cum all over the place. She wasn't one for words when actions were just as good, if not better. She was determined to make Regina squirt again, determined to make her feel as good as Emma felt, being able to fuck a queen from behind, being able to take her.

Regina could feel herself getting closer to the edge. She wasn't quite ready to cum again, wanted to keep the sensation of Emma thrusting in and out, of her cock sliding in and out of her, a little longer. She tried to distract herself. She tried to count how many times she'd already cum that day.

The number was high, she realized. She'd never orgasmed so many times in such a short amount of time. Hell, she'd already cum more times during these hours with Emma than she had in her entire time in Storybrooke.

"Should have fucked you the moment I saw you," Regina murmured into the pillow. "Could've been cumming so much."

Emma smirked in agreement, "Yeah. We should've started fucking way sooner. Instead of those stupid city council meetings, I could've been under your desk, licking and sucking your perfect pussy, every day. Making you squirm. Feeling you against my tongue as you tried to talk to whoever had been foolish enough to make an appointment with you, invading on my time to eat you."

Those words tipped Regina over the edge and she could feel herself start to fall and then nothing. Her mind went blissfully blank, her only connection to the world the pleasure her whole body was consumed with. White hot pleasure. Everything felt good. Nothing felt real. All that mattered was this, this feeling. Emma. Fucking. Cumming. Pleasure. Nothing.

When Regina opened her eyes she was greeted with a concerned yet smug looking Emma.

"Damn, I was starting to think you wouldn't wake up."

"What happened?"

Emma's face got impossibly more smug, "After you came all over the sheets, squirted all over the place, you passed out."

"I did?" Regina's voice was full of disbelief and a little bit of wonder. "I've never done that before."

"You clearly haven't been fucking the right people."

"I suppose not."

Emma smiled, "Well, that's okay, because now you have me. And I'm going to show you how good you can feel, how great fucking is."

"Oh really?" Regina asked, raising a challenging eyebrow. "And what makes you think you're so good?"

"Besides making you squirt twice and pass out?" Emma asked. "Just trust me, you've got no idea what I'm capable of."

Regina smiled at that. "Well, I'm looking forward to it."

"Good," Emma nodded. "Because there's something I want to try."

"Oh? And what is that?"

Regina could feel Emma's eyes travel down her body, could feel them rest on her ample breasts then go lower.

"Anal," Emma said, lust and nervousness in her voice. It was a combination Regina found irresistible.

"Hmm," she pretended to consider, "I've never done anal before. I don't know."

At this admission, Emma got visibly more excited, "Never?"

Regina shrugged. "No one I've been with has ever asked. I've thought about it but it was considered incredibly dirty and not very proper, so I never brought it up."

"Well," Emma said, "would you do me the honor of allowing me to be the first person to fuck you in the ass?"

"How do I know I'll like it?"

"If you don't, just say the word and I'll stop. But I think you're going to love it."

"Okay," Regina agreed, getting a little wet thinking about it. She rolled back over onto her stomach.

"Uh," Emma said, "do you have any, like, lube or condoms or anything?"

Regina nodded her head toward the nightstand. "In there," she said.

Emma quickly leaned over Regina to get to the nightstand. She retrieved the lube and condoms.

"This bottle is nearly full," she said with a note of surprise. "Why do you have lube if you don't use it?"

Regina rolled her eyes, "I needed something to make me wetter, because unlike you, some of my other bedmates haven't made me quite so slick, but then it never really got far enough for me to even need it."

"Good news for me then," Emma said, setting the lube and condoms on the bed. "Ready?"

Regina was about to nod when a thought occurred to her. "Wait, Emma," she said, a note of worry in her voice, "your cock, it's a little big, don't you think?"

Emma looked down, almost as if she had forgotten about her dick. "Shit," she said, "I didn't think about that. Yeah, this would be a monster, especially if you've never had anything up there before."

Regina laughed at Emma's look of disappointment. "It's okay, dear. Watch this."

And with a wave of her hand, Emma's dick got noticeably smaller. It was still lovely, still big enough to make Regina's ass feel full, but not big enough to hurt Regina. It was perfect.

At Emma's questioning look, Regina explained, "I can't undo whatever spell you cast, but I can make modifications. That's a good size, right?"

"It's great," Emma said, getting excited again at the prospect of fucking Regina's perfect ass, feeling herself grow hard just at the thought.

Regina settled herself back down and got comfortable. She waited for Emma to take the lead on this. She was excited to try out this new, naughty act, but she knew better than to try to take control. Strangely, she had no problem offering herself up to Emma like this, of putting herself in a position in which she'd just have to trust the blonde. But she did trust Emma.

The blonde in question stared at the ass in front of her, marveling at the sight of the delicious ass cheeks. She gently placed her hands on the perfect ass in front of her, her touch conveying her reverence, her desire to make this first experience as pleasurable for Regina as possible.


	9. Chapter 9

Emma gently lowered her head and placed a gentle kiss to Regina's ass.

"What are you doing?" the brunette questioned.

"Trust me," Emma whispered. "I'm going to make you feel so good."

Regina sighed. She was still wet from Emma fucking her from behind but she could feel herself getting even wetter with the anticipation of what was to come. Having no experience in this particular act, however, made her vulnerable. Yet she did trust Emma.

"I know you will," she said, settling herself on the bed.

As Emma could see Regina visibly relax again, she continued to kiss the mayor's ass. She trailed featherlight kisses from cheek to cheek, getting near but bypassing Regina's crack. She could feel Regina getting anxious.

"Do you want me to stop?" she asked, care in her voice.

"No," was Regina's immediate, breathy reply. "I want you to hurry up and fuck me."

At this, Emma smirked. "So impatient," she said, lowering her head once more, this time lightly licking her way up the mayor's crack, delighting in the shiver she got in response.

"What are you doing?" Regina asked again, her mind reeling. She was impossibly turned on by what Emma had just done but she was also confused. She didn't know that people did that. She didn't know that she would like it. It was so dirty.

"I'm about to eat your ass," Emma informed her as if it was the most normal thing in the world, as if Emma had done it before. "It's a good thing I caught you in the bath earlier."

And with a slight chuckle, Emma went back to what she was doing, which was worshipping the ass she had stared at and fantasized about for as long as she'd known the other woman. She delivered another soft lick, acclimating the other woman to the feel of her tongue in this most intimate of places. She was building herself up to tasting Regina fully.

Regina squirmed at the feeling of Emma's wet tongue. The intrusion felt good. It was better than Regina could have ever imagined and the blonde had not truly even started yet. Regina was anxious about what would happen next. She was excited. She was anticipating what Emma would do next, feeling like she would be satisfied if Emma just kept softly licking her there.

When Regina felt Emma's tongue brush against her tight hole, she let out a sound that was a cross between a moan and a gasp. The feel of Emma's tongue there was even more exquisite than the soft licks Emma had been delivering before.

Emma became insistent. Her tonguing grew stronger, more purposeful. She wanted to taste this deepest part of Regina. She began to eat out Regina's ass like she ate out her pussy, all hunger and eagerness. She alternated the way she licked, sometimes missing the puckered hole altogether, only to be rewarded with Regina thrusting back in search of contact.

The queen tasted magnificent. Emma hadn't doubted that she would. But the feel of Regina against her tongue, the knowledge that Regina was enjoying this just as much as she was, was heady. She was glad that she was the first person to be able to experience this with the brunette. The first person to give her this pleasure. Emma felt that it was a true honor and she ate the queen's ass like the privilege that it was.

Regina almost came when she felt Emma's tongue slip inside her.

"Fuck," she groaned, the feel of Emma inside her, inside there, overwhelming her.

Emma thrust her tongue in and out, flicking it a little, enjoying the sensation of Regina in her mouth, of tasting Regina's essence.

Regina began to hump the mattress, Emma's ministrations turning her on incredibly. She thrust back against the Savior's tongue, trying to get as much contact as possible, trying to bring Emma further inside herself. But she was also trying to stimulate her clit, knowing that if she was able to do both, she would come in seconds.

Emma read her mind. She slid a hand around Regina, prompting the mayor to lift herself up slightly on her knees. After the necessary adjustments were made, Emma was able to continue to lick and eat the mayor's ass with gusto as she fingered her clit. Being able to steadily lick the mayor's tight asshole and circle her clit, feeling how impossibly wet she was, made Emma's cock so incredibly hard. She almost couldn't wait to fuck Regina in the ass, couldn't wait to be able to feel Regina's tight hole around her hard cock.

Regina squirmed against Emma's touch, getting closed and closer to the edge. With a particularly talented flick to her clit and a twisting of her tongue, the blonde had Regina tumbling over the edge into bliss in a matter of seconds.

As Regina was recovering, Emma got the lube and started coating her fingers, which were already slick from Regina's pussy. She kissed Regina's ass once more and got in a final lick, promising herself that she would eat Regina's ass again someday because it had been perfect. Although she had expected nothing less of the queen.

With little warning, while she knew Regina was still basking in the bliss of orgasm, Emma let her finger find its way to the mayor's asshole, slowly pushing it in, little by little.

Regina moaned at the intrusion. It was even better than Emma's tongue had been.

"Fuck, you're so tight," Emma said once she had her finger halfway in. She started to slowly pull it out. "You feel so good. You're going to feel amazing on my cock. I can't wait to fuck you so good."

All Regina could do was moan at the sensation and Emma's words. She also couldn't wait to have Emma fully inside her ass, couldn't wait for Emma to fuck her with her cock.

"Please," she murmured, "Emma, fuck me."

It was all Emma could do to not instantly comply with the request. She wanted Regina to feel good. She knew she had to wait. It was painful to have to delay her own pleasure, but she knew Regina's ass wasn't ready for the intrusion her cock would bring. It was still tight around her single finger.

"You're almost ready," Emma said, as she could feel the queen's ass relax more, could feel it become easier to thrust her finger in and out.

She added a little more lube and another finger. She thrust both fingers in and out, reveling in Regina's sounds of pleasure. She twisted her fingers, beginning to fuck Regina's ass. Regina felt so tight and so good.

It didn't take long for Regina to feel another orgasm start to build. And even without any additional stimulation to her clit, just having Emma pump steadily in and out of her asshole, Regina could feel herself start to come.

After a few moments of recovery, she heard Emma say, "You're ready."


	10. Chapter 10

Regina could feel herself tingling at Emma's words. She had just come twice, after a long day of amazing orgasms, but her body was needy for more, always more. Emma was the best lover Regina had ever had, so great at knowing just what Regina wanted, what she needed. Patient enough to make sure what she was doing would be pleasurable but indulgent enough to fuck Regina all day long, to give Regina's body the release it so desperately needed, the release Regina didn't even know she needed.

Emma, for her part, was awestruck at the sight of a Regina basking in orgasmic bliss, a bliss she was happy to note she caused. She had fantasized about fucking Regina, in a variety of manners and positions, for longer than she cared to admit. And the fact that she had spent all day, living out her some of her greatest fantasies was amazing. Regina was so much better in person. Emma didn't know how it happened, but she was grateful she had her magic cock. Especially since it enabled her to feel Regina, to feel her walls tighten and to feel her come.

"Fuck," Emma muttered, getting lost in her thoughts and the sight of Regina's ass begging to be filled.

"Please," Regina said. "I've been waiting."

Emma slipped a condom on her erect cock then used her clean hand to gather some of Regina's juices, gently rubbing her pussy, and then she used those juices to coat her ready cock.

"You're so wet," she said, her voice filled with wonder. "I almost don't even need lube."

"Mmm," Regina smirked. "So wet for you. So wet thinking about you fucking me with your cock. Thinking about your cock buried in my ass."

Emma groaned. She used the lube anyway, not risking hurting Regina. She was focused on pleasuring the other woman. She would not allow her eagerness to detract from that pleasure. Once she was certain she was slick and ready, she lined herself up with Regina's asshole.

Regina could feel Emma's cock slowly start to slip in. It was just the head at first, but it was an incredible feeling. Regina could feel it stretching her in ways Emma's tongue and fingers couldn't.

Emma pushed her cock in slowly, to allow Regina time to get used to it, to allow herself time to enjoy the sensation of slowly filling up the mayor's delicious ass. Even with the condom, Regina's ass felt amazing on her swollen cock. She looked down and the sight of her cock halfway in Regina's ass made her dick twitch.

"Oh!" Regina gasped when she felt it. "That felt good."

"It's about to feel a whole lot better."

Emma pulled out a little then thrust herself back in, further this time. She repeated this motion. Again. Again. Again. She could see Regina begin to grip the pillow, could feel her tighten on her cock.

Using one hand to hold herself up on the bed, she used the other to find Regina's pussy, always wanting to feel that slick wetness.

"I'm going to fuck you now," she breathed, beginning to tease the other woman's clit as she thrust harder. Faster. Harder. Faster.

Regina could heart her heart beat in time to Emma's thrusts. Could feel Emma's cock filling her up to the deepest part of her. Could feel how amazing Emma was, her cock, her fingers.

Emma leaned down and started sucking and nipping at Regina's pulse point, needing some part of Regina in her mouth.

Regina moaned, overwhelmed. Emma was all over her. All inside her. It felt so good. Regina had never felt so good.

"I'm going-" she started to say before she was cut off by a wave of pleasure.

Feeling the first tremblings of Regina's orgasm pass through her, Emma could feel herself close behind. She started thrusting a little faster, wanting desperately to come with Regina. For them to orgasm at the same time.

It only took a moment but then she was tumbling fast behind Regina, experiencing her own orgasm, with her cock buried in Regina's tight ass.

"Regina!" she called as she heard the queen call her own name.

Once the two women had recovered, Emma delicately pulled out. Regina groaned at the loss.

Emma kissed Regina's shoulder. "I'm going to wash up."

Regina lay there, basking in the post-orgasm glow, feeling wonderfully, gloriously fucked. Her eyelids started to feel heavy. Soon she gently fell asleep, thinking about all the ways Emma Swan had pleasured her and all the ways she hoped Emma would pleasure her in the future.


	11. Chapter 11

When Emma came back from the bathroom after washing up from her glorious fuck-fest with the Mayor of Storybrooke, it was to find Regina asleep. She was frozen at the sight. All of the sex was amazing, of course, better than Emma could have ever imagined. And she had imagined a lot over the years. But seeing Regina asleep, totally satisfied and looking as if she didn't have a care in the world, made Emma feel something else that she had been holding onto for quite some time - love. She wasn't just attracted to Regina Mills; she loved her.

Trying not to wake the sleeping former queen, Emma tiptoed to the bed and gently lay down beside her. But unfortunately, Regina was a light sleeper.

"Hey," Regina said, smiling up at Emma with such a beautiful and satisfied smile.

"Hi," Emma said, the confident tone she'd been sporting all day replaced with a softer one.

"Ready for round 87?" laughed the mayor.

Emma thought about it and said, "Can I just hold you for a minute?"

This surprised Regina, but pleased her all the same. Instead of answering, she just snuggled into Emma, letting the other woman wrap up arms around her.

After a few seconds of silence, Regina spoke up, "What were you dreaming about?"

"What?"

"Last night," she clarified. "Before you woke up with your cock."

"You."

"I know that," Regina rolled her eyes. "We established that this morning. But what specifically?"

Emma had to think a moment. She began, "In my dream, I was coming home from a long day at work. And then you were there. Waiting for me. You had made your famous lasagna and you said you had a surprise for me."

Regina giggled. "Of course you would dream about food."

"Hey!" Emma feigned offense. "Your lasagna tastes amazing. Anyway, Henry wasn't there for some reason and after dinner, you took me up to the bedroom and we started making out and then you remembered the surprise and brought out a strap-on. Said you knew how much I wanted to use one to fuck you and you finally caved. So I put it on and we started fucking. It was amazing. And then in the middle, you said it wasn't enough. You needed to feel me, and you made it real and we started fucking some more. Harder. Faster. God, you felt so good and you kept moaning my name. And then you came, hard, and I woke up like this."

"Hmmm," Regina said as she pondered the story. She could feel herself getting so wet, thinking about what Emma had described, but something had her curious.

"In this fantasy of yours," she started, "I was at your house? Why?"

Emma thought about brushing off the question as irrational dream logic but she decided to tell Regina the truth.

"We were married."

Regina nodded. That's what she thought. And it made her so happy and turned on to think that Emma not only wanted her for her body but for the rest of her life, that her sexual fantasies included being married to the former Evil Queen. She was impossibly wet.

Emma was getting embarrassed by the silence and she said, "It was just a dream."

"Doesn't have to be," Regina whispered, looking into Emma's eyes. "I don't want to rush things or make empty promises, but we have something special, Emma. Even before today, we have a special bond. And today just confirms how well we know each other. And how compatible we are."

"Really?" the shock was evident in Emma's voice.

"I wouldn't have just sucked anyone's cock," Regina chuckled. "Or let them fuck me all day. In whatever position they desired. Let them order me around as they made me cum, over and over again. Only you."

This confession elated Emma and she didn't hesitate to kiss Regina soundly. Regina of course kissed her back. It started out gently but soon morphed into a fiercer kiss with teeth and tongues. They were so thoroughly enjoying the kiss that it wasn't until they had to stop for air that they noticed.

"Emma, your cock is gone."

"What?"

"You don't have a cock any more. It disappeared."

Emma was slightly worried. After all, it wasn't until she had a cock that Regina seemed even remotely into her. And Regina definitely did seem to thoroughly enjoy her dick.

As if she could read her mind, Regina started kissing Emma's breasts, sucking and licking at her nipples as she made her way down the blonde's body. Pausing only for a minute so that Emma could lay down and readjust herself, before she continued her path south.

Regina looked up at the savior with a questioning gaze, seeking permission, which Emma readily gave. Then without hesitation, she gently swiped her tongue through the sheriff's soaked folds, savoring the taste.

"Mmmmmm," Regina moaned. "I've been wanting to do that for a while."

"You have?" Emma husked, looking at Regina in awe.

"Absolutely," Regina confirmed and then started eating the blonde out again. This time with more gusto.

If Emma thought Regina could suck dick well, she had no idea how well Regina could eat pussy. Unlike Emma, whose tongue was all over the place, Regina was concentrated. She would focus solely on Emma's clit and then move around in a very determined pattern. Entrance. In and out. Folds, swirling her tongue. Clit. Repeat. It was amazing.

The Savior could feel herself start to cum and Regina had just started. Grabbing the brunette's hair, the blonde urged her to go a little faster, then she was cumming.

"That's right, babe, cum for me," Regina encouraged, swiping her tongue over the blonde's clit. "Your pussy tastes so good. It feels so good in my mouth. You're so wet. Just for me."

"Always. Just for you, 'Gina," Emma groaned right before she came undone.

Kissing her way up Emma's body, Regina paused to lavish the sheriff's breasts for a moment before reaching her lips and kissing her deeply.

When the kiss broke, Regina grinned, "Although I did love your cock, I think I love your pussy more. Let's see what other positions we can try before Henry gets home."

Emma just groaned.


End file.
